ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Introducing Thorin Oakenshield
As Ratchet and the gang get inside, Caulifla keeps looking at Reia, leaving Kiva suspicious. Kiva: (Hmm...) Terra: Something wrong, sweet pea? Kiva: Well, this Caulifla keeps staring Reia like a vulture. Terra: They may not want to overstay their welcome, especially the problems they have. Gandalf: Now then.. Bilbo, Ratchet and Kiva, allow me to introduce you to the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield. Thorin: So.. This is the Keyblade Master? Kiva: Yep, that's me. Thorin: From what I understand, you are not a leader of your group. Instead, you choose a cat to lead on in your place. Kiva: Well, Ratchet is actually a Lombax. Ratchet: It's true, Thorin. Thorin: A wrench as a weapon of choice? Creative.. Might crack a few Orc necks with that. Ratchet: Shall we sit? - As Thorin eats his supper, the Dwarves began to ask questions. Thorin: Dian from the iron hills would not come. This quest is ours and ours alone. Ratchet: Remind me again, what is this quest? Gandalf: Here, it's best to look at this. - Gandalf then showed a map and placed on the table. Bilbo: "The Lonely Mountain"... Ratchet: That name..somehow rings familiar.. Clank: The three of us went there a long time ago, Ratchet. Because of the time paradox, it be would difficult to retrace our steps. Kiva: Well, it might. But, I think Quorra should have the map schematics of Middle-Earth. Ratchet: Good thinking. Cabba: So, we just have to go there, right? Ratchet: That's only half of it. Caulifla: What do you mean 'half of it'? Reia: He's talking about a dragon, who has taken Erebor for himself. Bilbo: Dragon?? Kiva: My guess is that Smaug can be a problem, but my concern is Dr. Nefarious. Ratchet: Wait... Last time we were here, he tried to unleash his Age of Wargs. You think he will go for that plan again? Kiva: Well, it almost feels like history has repeated itself. This whole mess, anyway. Reia: That I can believe. Cabba: Let me get this straight. This dragon named Smaug stole Erebor and a scientist named Dr. Nefarious is causing trouble along the way? Kiva: Yes, that's right. Ratchet: Middle-Earth itself has changed, but that doesn't mean we have to give up. Reia: I agree with you, captain. One hundred percent. You three can give all of us the rundown of this land during the journey. Maybe? Kiva: Sure, we can do that for you guys. Reia: Much appreciated. - As Kiva explains to the three Saiyans, Aaron and the Knights took a good look at the newest members. - Bilbo then looks over the contract and sees everything in order except for one thing.. Bilbo: Funeral expenses? Ratchet: It'll be too dangerous, to put it simple. Kiva: Calm down, Ratchet. Anyway, I'm sure Bilbo can handle something like this, right? Bilbo: How dangerous, exactly? Ratchet: It's..hard to say. Bilbo: This contract said something about incineration? Bofur: Aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye. Think furnace with wings. Flash of light, searing pain, then poof. You're nothing more than a pile of ash. - Upon hearing this, Bilbo faints. Ratchet: *grunts* Great... - A few minutes later, Bilbo is next to the fireplace. Bilbo: I'll be alright. Just let me sit quietly for a moment. Gandalf: You've been sitting quietly for far too long. Ratchet: Bilbo, this journey will definitely help improve yourself more. Bilbo: You don't understand anything about me. I can't just go running off into the blue. I'm a Baggins of Bag-End. Gandalf: You're also a Took. Ratchet: Is he?? Kiva: Well, I think the Baggins and Took family lines shared with each other. Ratchet: That makes sense. Gandalf: Did you know your great-great-great-great uncle, Bullroarer Took, was so large, he could ride a real horse? Bilbo: Yes. Gandalf: Yes, well, he could. In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the Goblin ranks. He swungs his club so hard, it knocked the Goblin King's head cleaned off and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus, the battle has won. And the game of golf is invented at the same time. Ratchet: That was pretty impressive. Gandalf: Let me tell you two something. If I am not mistaken, you already know how it feels to go out in an adventure like this. Ratchet: Well, it's more like a mission and Kiva has requested me and Clank to come here. But now that history has repeated itself all over. Gandalf: What kind of mission? Kiva: Let's just say that there are enemy camps that lead to the mountain. Know anything about it? Gandalf: No. On the way here, there's nothing but free landscape. Ratchet: Alright then. I think this would be much more easier than I thought. Kiva: Totally. Bilbo: Can you promise that I will come back? Gandalf: No. And if you do, you will not be the same. Ratchet: This quest will ultimately change your life, Bilbo. Kiva: Yeah. Bilbo, That's what I thought. Sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this. You've got the wrong Hobbit. - Bilbo walked away with dignity he has left. Ratchet: Great... Clank: Just give him some time. He'll be a part of this. Kiva: I agree with Clank. - Reia overheard the conversation and went by to see Thorin, Balin, Aaron and a few others. Category:Scenes